1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intraductal power vehicle, and more particularly to the intraductal power vehicle that can be operated in a tubular tunnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mini 4-wheel-drive (4WD) car has been one of popular toys to the children for years. Generally speaking, the mini 4WD car is structured to include an internal hi-torque motor and to drive four wheels simultaneously through a gear set, so as to enable the cars to race along a -shape orbit.
Nevertheless, since the structural limitations of the mini 4WD car in requiring front and rear guide wheels and in needing a bigger size tire over the car body, the dimension of the -shape orbit cannot be reduced. Further, because the mini 4WD car is made up by rigid materials, the versatility in orbits for racing is hardly upgraded. Thereby, people usually lose their enthusiasms for the racing. In addition, the structuring of the conventional mini 4WD car does limit its application to other type of orbits, such as a tubular tunnel.